


Legally Blonde

by swritings



Series: Legally Blonde [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Legally Blonde AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swritings/pseuds/swritings
Summary: You had it all. You had grown up in the perfect house with great friends and an even greater boyfriend; Tony Stark. All that was missing was becoming Mrs. Tony Stark. You had your sight on the ring and your dreams were looking to become true until Tony decided to break up. Determined to win Tony back you follow him to Harvard to prove you’re more than just a pretty blonde.





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day your life would change, soon you would no longer bear the surname Woods but come the faithful day take the surname Stark.

You were absolutely certain that Tony was going to propose. He had been looking at you with those “proposal eyes” and recently he had gone away to visit his grandmother and as the other girls told you that could only mean one thing. He was getting the heirloom ring; a gold band decorated with a six-carat diamond. You were already planning outfits to wear that would fit the classiness of the ring. 

This also meant that the entire day (read: _week_ ) was spent in a panic. Finding the perfect dress proved trickier than thought, it couldn’t look like something you would have worn on a normal date but it also couldn’t look to bridal - you  _had_  to leave Tony his pride. 

“What do you guys think about this?” you stepped out the dressing room spinning in front of Wanda and Maria as they took in the new dress. 

“I think you should go with this one. I mean, red is the colour of confidence  _and_  love,” Wanda said. 

“I still think you should stick to your signature colour! Red is nice but it’s no pink,” Maria said tilting her head to get a better look. 

“I don’t want to look like I would on any other date,” you smoothed your palms down the dress. This dress had to be perfect.

“It does look good but Maria makes a great point. I mean, he’s going to propose! You should wear your signature colour, and feel as confident and beautiful as you always do.” Wanda agreed, changing her mind. 

You sighed as you examined the dress in front of the large mirror, “You guys are right. I shouldn’t wear something completely different than I always have - it might shock Tony.” You laughed and brought the girls in for a group hug, “I can always count on you two!” 

You had grown up with Wanda and Maria, all living in the same neighbourhood in houses near each other. You had been inseparable ever since and you couldn’t be happier to have them by your side. They would make the perfect bridesmaid’s. 

“Did you see this one? We just got it in yesterday!” An employee came up to you holding a pink dress that she had just torn the sale price tag off.

“Oh!” you said looking at the dress, “with a half-loop stitch on China silk?” 

The saleswoman visibly bristled but quickly regained herself, “Yes. Of course.” She gave you a smile like it couldn’t possibly be anything else. A smile of camaraderie that only served to put you more on edge.

“The thing is, though, you can’t use a half-loop stitch on China silk, it’ll pucker. And you didn’t just get this in, I saw it the June Vogue a year ago.” You gave her a sugar sweet smile as she walked away in embarrassment. 

“Can you believe she actually tried that?” You gasped at the girls, “I mean, I may be blonde, but I’m not  _that_  blonde.” 

***

The choice was made and a few hours later you were waiting for Tony to arrive in a [pink satin dress.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ffaviana.com%2Fdress-7755e.html&t=YmY1NGI4OTZkOTk1NjQxY2NhMjU2NTJmMjVkYzliYjJhYWY4MGY5OSxqRXVMQjVLTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A3-2BRPRYQ5YKSgt3EXMGjA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fs-writing-s.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173478839568%2Flegally-blonde-bucky-barnes) The girls were right and you definitely felt more comfortable and confident wearing this dress than you would have in the red one. 

“He’s here!” several girls squealed excitedly from downstairs.

Life in a sorority meant having no privacy which sometimes played in your favour like this time giving you a heads up. 

“Ladies,” Tony said as he walked inside. A few sighs and high pitched whines left the girls, who had scrambled into the foyer, as he winked at them. Tony knew he was handsome and he definitely knew how to work his charm. He was the cutest boy around and you were lucky to have snagged him. He made you the happiest girl in the world. 

He settled at the base of the stairs making idle chat as he waited for you to come down. 

Upstairs in your room, the girls gave you a quick look-over. “One more spray,” Maria grabbed the perfume giving you a couple of sprays, “Perfect!” She and Wanda each gave their nod of acceptance. 

“Okay,” you breathed out, “I’m ready.” Your future husband was waiting for you downstairs and you had never felt more ready to join him. You took slow steps down the stairs watching as your boyfriend’s soon to be fiancé’s handsome face became visible. 

“Wow. You look beautiful,” Tony said as you came to stand in front of him. His eyes trailed over the dress admiring the thigh-high slit. He leant in to kiss you and more sighs were heard from the girls. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he gave you a smile and let his hand rest on the lower part of your back. 

***

He drove the two of you to the fanciest restaurant in the town.  _Only the best for my girl._  He gave you a helping hand out from the car letting you lead the way to the booked table. 

“God, you’re so wonderful and  _that dress_ …” he shook his head in wonder after you were seated. 

“Tony,” you bowed your head wearing a flattered smile at his appreciative words. 

Tony, himself, seemed to look even better than he had on any other date. He wore a blue three-piece suit that brought out the hints of blue in his eyes. He was handsome. And most importantly he was  _yours_! 

“Here’s to us,” he said bringing his champagne glass up.

“To us.” You clinked your glass against his before taking a small sip. God, he was perfect. You couldn’t wait to officially be his forever and always. 

“One of the reasons I wanted to come here tonight…” he paused taking your hand into his, “was to discuss our future.”

Oh, my God! It was about to happen. You could already picture yourself floating down the aisle in the perfect white dress that you already had envisioned.

“And I am fully amenable to that discussion.” you squeezed his hand lightly trying to hide your excitement. It had been an amazing three years together and spending the rest of your lives together would only be the cherry on top. 

“Good. You know how we’ve been having all kinds of fun lately?” You bit your lips humming in remembrance of exactly how much  _fun_  you had been having.

“Well,” he continued, “Harvard is gonna be different. Law school is a completely different world and I need to be serious.” 

“Of course,” you nodded completely understanding of his position. You knew how much pressure his family put on him - especially his father. You’d met Howard a few times and he was intimidating to say the least. 

 “My family expects a lot from me - I expect a lot from me. I plan on running for office someday.”

“I fully support that. You know that.” You had already discussed this and you had also in secret begun planning which designer you wanted to be the one designing for you as the first lady. 

“Yes. But the thing is… if I’m going to be a senator by the time I’m thirty, I need to stop fooling around.” He glanced at you quickly before settling on your twined hands. 

“I completely agree.” You had to work hard for your dreams if you wanted to succeed. That’s what your mother taught you. Although it was about convincing your father to let you move into the sorority, you supposed it still counted.

He sighed before continuing, “That’s why I think it’s time for us… Y/N, pooh bear…” he smiled sweetly as the grip on your hand tightened before he leant back in his seat, letting your hand go.

“I do! - I think we should break up.” 

“ _What?!_ ” Had you heard him correctly? Surely, this must be a joke. Tony couldn’t really be  _breaking up_  with you, could he?

“I’ve been thinking, and it’s the right thing to do.”

“You’re breaking up with me? I thought - I thought you were  _proposing_.” you shook your head in denial.

“Proposing?” he said as if the thought was completely insane. “Y/N, if I’m going to be a senator… Well, I need to marry a Jackie, not a Marilyn,” he chuckled. 

“So, you’re breaking up with me because I’m too blonde?” you questioned loudly. 

“No, no. That’s not entirely true,” he tried to save the situation. 

“Then what? My boobs are too big? My legs are too long?” the questions gained the attention from other customers. Why didn’t he want to marry  _you_?

“No, your boobs are fine. Legs, too,” he whispered an awkward smile on his face. It wasn’t often that the mighty Tony Stark felt uncomfortable in public and you were happy that you could at least make him regret this if only slightly. 

“So when you said that you would always love me… you were just fooling around?” Customer’s around you began to comment on the scene and disgusted looks were thrown in Tony’s direction. 

“Y/N, I do love you. I just can’t marry you,” he sighed, “You have no idea the pressure I’m under. My family has five generations of senators, my brother just graduated from Yale Law  _and_  he’s engaged to a Coulson, for Christ’s sake!”

You had no control over your tears now and loudly wept into your hands. How could you have been so foolish to believe he would propose to you tonight? He wasn’t even yours. Had never been. Your cries grew even louder at that thought.

“Bad salad,” Tony tried to explain as he felt the stares from everyone in the room. 

“Y/N. Sweetie…” you still didn’t look up at him. “Pooh bear?” he tried.

How dare he call you that only a few minutes after dumping you. Outraged and hurt you stood up sparing him no last glances and stomped out of the restaurant. 

“It’s not like I have a choice here sweetheart!” he yelled at you. “Okay. You get the car, I’ll get the check.” He smiled at the people still looking trying to assure them that everything was fine. His reputation still at the forefront of his mind.

***

“Let me take you home,” Tony drove the car slowly next to you as you stomped along the pavement. You only humphed at him. 

“Sweetheart, believe me. I never expected to do this… but I think it’s the right thing to do.” Tony tried to convince you.

“How can it be the right thing when we’re not together?” you stopped looking him right in the eyes. 

He stopped the car, “I have to think of my future… and what my family expects of me.” He even looked good as he sat there breaking your heart. It wasn’t fair.

“So you’re breaking up with me… because you’re afraid your family won’t like me? Everybody likes me,” you argued. “I’ll win over your dad at some point.”

He only sighed and gestured for you to step into the car. “I told you. I need someone serious.”

“But I am _seriously_  in love with you,” you gave him your best puppy dog eyes remembering how they always worked on him.

“Pooh bear, just get in the car.”

_Just not this time._

Heartbroken and not wanting anything to with him, you only turned on your heel and began shuffling forward in your Louboutin shoes. 

“You’ll ruin your shoes.” You glanced down debating whether or not they were worth it. 

“It’s only because I don’t want to ruin them,” you told him as you opened the door. “Okay,” he said speeding off to your home, “Don’t forget the seatbelt.”

Tear-stained you sat in your ex-boyfriend’s car wondering how the supposedly most perfect evening of your life managed to become the worst. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Y/N, it’s Pepper. I’m having trouble with this whole contour thing.” The strawberry blonde girl knocked on your door thrice wondering where you were. She had been looking for you all over the house and it wasn’t like you to bail out on promises. You were the resident expert on applying makeup and since she had a date tonight, you’d promised to help her.

“Sweetie, didn’t you hear?” Maria interrupted Pepper and lead her away from the door. “-Hear what?” she asked confused.

“He dumped her,” she shook her head sadly. “Daisy? Will you help Pepper?” Daisy stuck her head out from a nearby room and quickly took Pepper’s arm filling her in on the situation. The entire house fell into a gloomy mood as they learnt what happened to you. “-And they were my OTP…" 

“She hasn’t left her room in a week,” Maria whispered to Wanda as they met up at your door. “I know. She has, like, 10 boxes of pizza in there.”

“We have to do something.” They nodded in unison before carefully opening the door. The sight that met them was even worse than they had imagined. You were bundled up under your covers shoving pieces of chocolate into your mouth as you watched the tv mindlessly.

“Sweetie, you have to leave this room.” Maria decided tough love was the way to go even with Wanda sending her daggers. You spared them no attention as you continued to look at the TV.

“Drink this.” Wanda held the Slurpee she had convinced her boyfriend Vis to get. 

Wanda sighed as you only rolled your eyes at them, thrusting your chin upward in defiance. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“I doubt it.” You still took the drink from her and slurped some down loudly. You could feel them look at you in pity. You had never before let yourself go this badly, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Even if the sight of your chipped fingernails made you sob even louder. Tony was all you cared about and he wasn’t even yours to care about anymore. 

“That’s Tony’s brother!” you dropped the drink into your lap that thankfully had a lid as you watched Tony’s brother and fiancee flash by on the tv screen. 

“What?” 

You ignored the question pointing at the screen, “This is the girl Tony’s wants to marry! This is what I need to become to be serious!” The answer was right there in front you. How had not you realised this before?

“What?  _Brunette_?” 

“No. A  _law student_.” It was quite simple actually. All you needed was to get into law school and then Tony would see that you were serious and take you back.

One meeting later with your advisor you were all set for Harvard. All you needed to succeed was excellent recommendations from your professors, a hell of an admissions essay and at least a 170 on your LSATs. Should be easy enough. 

“What are you doing?” Maria questioned as she and Wanda took a seat on the floor next to you after entering your room. They were happy to see you up and out of bed and were certain that you would bounce back from this heartbreak and show Tony what he was missing. 

“Reading about the LSATs.” 

“My cousin had that,” Wanda said, “Apparently, you get a really bad rash on your…” she pointed down her body with a grimace.

“It’s not that-” you interrupted, “The LSATs are an exam.” they both stared blankly at you. “Girls… I’m going to Harvard!” 

“You mean like on vay-kay? Let’s all go!” Wanda cheered. “Road trip!”

“No. I’m going to Harvard Law School,” you said.

The smiles fell from their faces. “Why? We know you’re upset about all of this but _school_?”

You sighed. “Once Tony sees me as a serious law student - he’ll totally want me back! It’s a brilliant plan!” you hoped they agreed with you. The girls were all you had left now.

“-But isn’t it hard to get into law school?” Maria asked.

“I have the highest GPA in Delta Nu.”

She took a second to mull it over before passing you the silver bracelet dangling on her wrist. “Here, you’re gonna need this.”

“Your bracelet?”

“My lucky bracelet,” she responded, “It helped me pass Spanish.”

“Only because you gave Professor Fernández a lap dance after the final,” Wanda butted in. 

“Yeah…  _luckily_ ,” she rolled her eyes.

“We got your back,” Maria said. “Always! Let’s get you to Harvard!” Wanda agreed.

“Group hug!” You didn’t want to imagine were you would if it weren’t for these two. You couldn’t have asked for better friends. 

“-But you do need a shower and a trip to the salon first.” 

With help from all of the girls from your sorority, you shot a killer admissions essay. “This will surely get me in!” It contained everything that was you - the sorority, the pool and your glitter bikini’s, your dog Sammy and, of course, the pink outfits that defined  _you_.

The only thing needed now was to study and study and  _study_  some more. 

“You need to focus.” Daisy banged her pen on the desk in annoyance. She had kindly offered to help you study but the party outside kept you from focusing. You tore your eyes away from the windows where you could see frat boys running around. It looked like such fun, maybe you could convince Daisy to take a brea-

She banged her pen once more. “Okay,” you sighed and put your focus on working again. You needed to get at least 170 on your LSATs or else your dreams of getting Tony back would be crushed, a silly party wasn’t worth losing the man of your dreams. You could always party after getting him back. 

“142.“ Not good enough. “167“ Still not good enough but you were getting close now. It was a good thing that Daisy had been helping you because the day for the test came sooner than expected, and now you were anxiously awaiting the letter in the mail. 

“It’s here!” Pepper came running through the entire house waving an envelope around. “What?” Several girls came running downstairs to see what the commotion was.

“The LSAT scores! It’s here!”

This was what you had been waiting for, your future laid in Pepper’s hands. 

“Open the scores!” they all yelled at you as Pepper passed you the envelope. You bit your lips at you slowly opened it and peeked at the score.

“What’s the score?” You looked around at them. These were the girls who had been by your side even if they didn’t understand your wish to get into this school. There truly was nothing greater than the friendships formed in a sorority. “Come on, Y/N! Tell us!”

“ _179_!” you screamed holding the paper up. You did it!

“179!” they all repeated, cheering loudly. They all gathered around you, a few girls lifting you up. “She did it, guys!” Wanda screamed joyfully. 

“This calls for a celebration!” Maria cheered popping a bottle of champagne that you had no idea where she had gotten. Not that you cared, anyway. You did it! You were going to Harvard. You were going to get Tony back!

“Let’s party!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Sammy, it’s so exciting! Look! Harvard” You put Sammy, your little chihuahua, down on the ground as you strutted towards the entrance. “This is our new home for the next three years.” 

Harvard was even bigger than you had imagined and you could already feel the atmosphere of …  _law and serious people._ You were one step closer to Tony already.

_“Check out Malibu Barbie! - Where’s the beach, honey? - This ain’t L.A.!”_

You ignored all the cat-calls knowing they were all envious of you. It’s not your fault that you knew how to dress fashionably. You certainly wouldn’t stop doing that even if you were to become  _serious._

 “Hi. Woods, comma, Y/N.” You told the man with the information board.

His eyes trailed over you curiously before he found your name on the list. “Class schedule, map, book list.” He handed you some papers.

“Wait a second. My social events calendar is missing.” Your life was going to be a disaster without knowing all the social events.

“What?”

“Social events - you know, mixers, formals…” you explained to him. He only shook his head. Had he never heard of social events before? This school was not creating a good first impression.

“Never mind,” you would figure it out yourself, “Has Tony Stark checked in yet?”

He scrolled through the list quickly before shaking his head at you. “Maybe you should check with the cruise captain…” he laughed returning to talking to some other students.  _Rude._

***

“This is the part where we go around in a circle,” a man drawled as he looked around with disinterested eyes, “and everyone tells a bit about themselves.” You had joined a circle that was formed to give you some acquaintances and familiar faces to see around campus. It was great and by the looks of some of them, this would certainly be helpful. 

“Let’s start with you,” he nodded to a nervous looking man. He sat hugging his knees close to his chest, almost folding in on himself. 

“Uh. My name is Bruce Banner. I have several Ph.D’s - my most recent was in biochemistry…” he gulped avoiding your eyes, “and for the last eighteen months I’ve been helping out at local hospitals in Kenya.”

“Awesome. What about you,” he pointed to the girl sitting next to Bruce. She began listing her accomplishments and before you knew it was your turn. 

“Me?” you asked getting a nod. You swallowed in preparation giving them all a welcoming smile. “Hi. I’m Y/N Woods and this Sammy Woods,” you held him up for them to see. “I have bachelor’s degree in fashion merchandise, and I was the president of my sorority, Delta Nu and last year, I was homecoming queen.”  _Obviously._ You paused to think. “Oh! Two weeks ago I saw Beyoncé at the Prada shop in L.A. and talked her out of buying this truly atrocious dress. I mean, whoever said orange was the new pink was seriously disturbed.” You frowned at them.

“Cool.” they shared looks of confusion but you were none the wiser as you thought of how great this was going to be. Tony had to take you back. 

***

Everywhere you went stares followed you. And you couldn’t blame them. You were probably the only one to bring in even a bit of colour to this place filled with black monotones. In order to feel and look the part of a law student, you wore the pink skirt and blazer combo that Gucci had created specifically for you as a congratulations gift. Alessandro was the sweetest. 

Your heels clicked loudly as you went in the direction of your first class.You turned the corner and there he stood. He looked just the same as he did before he… he looked great.

You took a deep breath before you went to walk by him, shoulders bumping into his slightly by  _accident_. 

“Y/N?” Tony took a step back astonished as your familiar scent engulfed him.

“Tony? I totally forgot you go here,” you said acting surprised to see him.

“What are you talking about? I’m sorry. Are you here to see me?” he swallowed hard as his eyes trailed over your frame

“No, silly. I go here,” you shook your head at him. It felt great to prove you were serious about this and about wanting him. He had to see that, too. 

“You go where?” he ran a hand through his hair wondering if he had heard you correctly.

“Harvard. Law school,” you explained to him like he was a three-year-old. 

“You got into Harvard Law?” His eyebrows nearly hit his hairline, mouth opening and closing several times. 

“What? Like it’s hard?” you rolled your eyes smiling slightly, “It’ll be so great. I’m already planning this great mixer. You have to help me. I’m thinking a casino night… It’ll be just like senior year but  _funner_ ,” you told him before looking at your watch. “Well. Time to go. I have to get to class. Meet outside later.” you turned on your heel and left a flabbergasted Tony behind.

***

The classroom was filled to the brim with well-versed students, all eagerly following the wise words leaving Professor Stromwell. 

“The law is reason free from passion.” she read aloud before she let her eyes fall on the class. “Does anyone know who spoke those immortal words?”

The guy from your social circle - Bryan… Brandon… Oh! Bruce’s hand immediately shot up. 

“Aristotle,” he answered her gulping as she slowly walked closer. She was a clear picture of confidence striking fear in everyone with a single look.

“Would you be willing to stake your life on it?” she watched him carefully, a small smile residing on her lips. You were willing to bet she loved humiliating students.

“I think so,” Bruce said. 

 “What about his life?” she let her pen smack the head of an indifferent student who let out a small  _hey._

“I don’t know.” She was beginning to crawl inside Bruce’s head and plant doubt that didn’t exist before. She was good.

“Well, I recommend knowing before speaking. The law leaves much room for interpretation…” she walked back to her desk. “but very little for self-doubt. And you were right. Mr. Banner. It was Aristotle.” Bruce let out a relieved sigh sinking into his seat. He had survived his first ordeal with Professor Stromwell and hopefully placed himself high on her list.

“Now,” she continued, “I assume you have all read pages 1 through 48 and are now well-versed in subject matter jurisdiction.” People scrambled to find their books while you sat confused. You hadn’t been informed there was homework.

“Who can tell us about Gordon vs. Steele?” she took a moment to gaze around the room, her eyes drawn to the only colour in the room.

“Y/N Woods?”

Oh. She’d called you. “Actually, I wasn’t aware that we had an assignment.” You sent her a sweet smile. Who even gave homework to the first class. Besides, you didn’t even own the book.

She simply smiled at you before looking sharply up, “Natasha Romanoff. Do you think it’s acceptable that Ms. Woods is not prepared?”

You followed her gaze to find a fiery redhead look up disinterested. She could be very pretty with a little help from you. You had to invite her to your mixer afterwards.

“I don’t.” …or not. Why was she being so mean to you?

“Would you support my decision to ask her to leave class and to return only when she is prepared?”

Natasha looked you straight in the eyes, “Absolutely.” You scrambled your brain to remember if you had ever done something to her and found absolutely nothing. Why was she acting like this? 

You gaped but tried to remain dignified as you left the room. 

“Now, Ms. Romanoff…”

***

You were sulking. You knew that. But this was not how you expected your first day to go. You got thrown out from class, met the two bitchiest people on campus - Professor Stromwell and Natasha Romanoff, and the day wasn’t even halfway yet. 

Even if you disagreed with the Professor, you could see her point. Natasha on the other hand? She had absolutely no reason to be rude. Like, who does she think she is?

“Excuse me. Are you OK?” a man took a seat next to you on the bench after hearing you mumble angrily. If you weren’t here for Tony then this man would certainly get to know Y/N Woods. 

He had gorgeous blue eyes that roamed your face worried. His brown hair fell perfectly on his forehead creating the messy on purpose look, he clearly went for. 

“Do they put you on the spot like that all the time?” You put your attraction for him aside. He wasn’t the reason you were here, anyway. 

“The professors?” you nodded. “They tend to do that. Socratic method,” he explained resting several heavy books on his lap. 

“-and if you don’t know the answers, they just kick you out?”

“You have Stromwell, huh?” He knew her?

“Yes! Does she do this often? Did she do it to you?” You doubted it. He looked like he knew the answers to most things.

“No.” Just like you thought. “She did make me cry once, though. Not in class…” he paused, ”I waited till I got back to my room. She’s really tough.”

If she managed to get this guy to cry, you really were over your head. Maybe you should just go home. “Great.”

He put on his best reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, it gets better. Who else do you have?”

You found your list and listed a few names, “I have Pierce, Royalton, and Levinthal.”

He bit his lip for a second, “Let’s see. Speak up in Pierce’s class. He likes opinionated people. Get a seat in the back in Royalton’s class… He spits when he talks.” you both shuddered, “And for Levinthal, make sure you read the footnotes. That’s where he get’s a lot of his exam questions.” 

Maybe the day wasn’t ruined after all. 

“Thank you. I’m really glad I met you.” He might be the nicest person you had met so far. “Are you a third year?” He must be to have this much knowledge.

“Well-” he started before he was interrupted by Tony. “Hey, Y/N.”

“Hi!” you grinned at Tony all your worries immediately disappearing, “Thanks for all the help.” You sent a smile to the man next to you, his name unknown. Well, you’d have to get it another time. 

“Good luck,” he said grabbing his books and walking away. 

“So…” Tony said, “How was your first class?”

“It was good, except for this rude preppy girl who made me look bad in front of the professor, “ you shook the thought away not wanting to let her taint your reunion with Tony. “Anyways, you’re here now. How was your summer?”

“Good. It was good,” he nodded. He looked slightly tanner than when you had seen him last. It suited him. 

“Tony,” the redhead from class slinked her way up to him.

“Have you met Natasha Romanoff?” Tony said, an arm resting loosely around her waist.

“Hi. Natasha Romanoff,” she introduced herself with a smirk. 

“Do you know her,” you asked Tony. How dare she rub herself up against your man like that. Why wasn’t Tony pushing her away?

“I’m his fiancee,” Natasha interrupted proudly flashing the large diamond resting on her left hand. The diamond you were supposed to bear. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Did Tony really propose to her? She wasn’t even  _brunette_! 

“She was my girlfriend in prep school and, well, we got back together this summer at my grandmother’s birthday party,” Tony explained looking everywhere but you. 

“Tony told me all about you. But he didn’t tell me you’d be here.” Natasha sent him an accusatory look. 

“Pooh bear, I didn’t know she would be here.”  _Pooh bear._ He reused  _your_ nickname on  _her?_ What happened to Tony? Why couldn’t he see that he belonged with you and not that witch of a girl? You had to make him see the truth. Get him back to the right and only  _pooh bear._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you all so much for subscribing, liking and just reading this story! It means a lot.

A salon filled with bright colours and well-dressed people would have made you happy any day of the week. Except for today.

“Are you free? It’s an emergency,” you basically threw yourself into the seat at the first unoccupied desk you noticed. A pretty lady sat behind it, brown hair curled and pinned back to free her face.

“Bad day?” she asked sympathetically putting her half-eaten doughnut and magazine down.

“You can’t even imagine.” Today had to be the worst day of your life. “I worked so hard to get into law school. I blew off Greek week to study for the LSATs. I even hired Taika Waititi to direct my admissions video. All to get my boyfriend Tony back,” you cried,” and now he’s engaged to this awful girl Natasha… so it was all for nothing.” You wished you had never gone to Harvard.

“After you went through all that trouble,” she said shaking her head.

“He’s engaged! She’s got the six-carat diamond on her bony, unpolished finger.” She sighed even louder in disgust as she continued to file your nails.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“You’re asking the wrong girl,” she said. “I was with my man for eight years and then one day, it’s… ‘I met someone else. Move out’.”

That man sounded horrible. He didn’t deserve this sweet lady. Men were awful.

“I moved from England to be with this guy and suddenly he didn’t want me anymore. He kept the trailer and my precious baby Rufus. I didn’t even get to throw him a birthday party.” She let your hands go to show you a picture of her dog that she had on her desk.

“Oh no.” You couldn’t even stomach the thought of losing Sammy. She must be heartbroken.

“So what’s this Natasha got that you don’t have?” she pumped some lotion into her hand and began rubbing it onto yours.

“She’s from New York. She belongs to his stupid country club,” you scowled. What did he even see in her?

“Is she as pretty as you?”

“She could use some mascara but she’s not completely unfortunate looking.” The fact that you even thought she looked pretty the first time you saw her made you want to vomit. Even worse was that you wanted to be friends with her.

The doorbell dinged as a handsome blonde man stepped inside with a parcel. Peggy, as you had read on her name sign, let out a small hello as they locked eyes before she spilt the bowl with water. She gave him one last glance as he walked out again. They definitely had some chemistry. 

“Well, that went well.” You helped her dry it up as she mumbled annoyed to herself. “It’s alright,” you told her.

“Are you sure this Tony guy is, like, the one?” You nodded immediately. “Definitely. I love him.”

“Well, if a girl like you can’t hold on to her man… “ she shook her head, a smile crossing her face as she had an idea. “Steal the bastard back!”

She was right! You had never been more grateful for your life that salons existed.

***

“I should warn you in addition to competing against each other for the top grade in this class, you will also be competing for one of my firm’s highly coveted four internship spots next year where you will get to assist on actual cases.” Professor Pierce said from the front of the classroom. He was a distinguished man that wore fine suits. He reminded you of your father.

“Now, let’s commence with our usual torture. Ms Woods,” you looked up sharply, ready to give the right answer. “Would you rather have a client who committed a crime malum in se or malum prohibitum?”

“Neither,” you answered confidently.

“And why is that?” he questioned.

“I would rather have a client who’s innocent.” It was the obvious choice.

“Dare to dream, Ms Woods,” he scoffed. He didn’t think so - his loss. 

“Ms Romanoff, which would you prefer?” He turned his attention to the redhead in front of you.

“Malum prohibitum,” she said, “Because then the client would have committed a regulatory infraction as opposed to a dangerous crime.”

“Well done, Ms Romanoff. You’re clearly done your homework, “ Professor Pierce praised, “Now let us look at malum prohibitum more closely…”

She would not get away with humiliating you again and you raised your hand defiantly. “Yes, Ms Woods?” 

“I changed my mind. I’d pick the dangerous one ‘cause I’m not afraid of a challenge.” You gave her a sweet smile hoping she caught the underlying message. You would get Tony back. No matter what. Or should you say no matter whom?

***

Hours later and a tray of muffins freshly baked you went to the library. “Hi, everybody,” you said a small smile on your face as you approached a table full of people. They all looked up surprised to find you standing in front of them.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” Tony said.

“I’ve come to join your study group. I even brought muffins. Who’s first,” you lifted the basket smiling brightly. It was a sure way to get on people’s good side.

“Our group is full,” Natasha huffed starring daggers at Tony. Of course, she was going to say that but hopefully Tony could be swayed by your puppy dog eyes. 

“Come on, guys, we can make room for one more,” Tony said to the others.

“We’ve already assigned the outlines,” Natasha said kicking him under the table. “The answer is no.” She tried to smile at you but it clearly wasn’t real as she couldn’t even be bothered to make it reach her eyes.

You looked around at the other’s but none of them would even look your way. Tony’s eyes turned regretful as he saw your face fall.

“Oh, OK. I’ll just leave, then.” It seemed that no matter what you did, you would always fail.

***

It was friday night and you were surprised to learn that someone at the school actually had some kind of social event planning skills and even more surprised to learn that it was a costume party.

You slipped into a cute bunny outfit the girls had packed you as a joke. Turns out it would actually come into good use. Complete with heels and bunny ears you arrived at the house. Music came drifting out the doors as you stepped inside.

Everyone immediately turned to look at you. Damn Natasha.The one time you decided to give her the benefit of doubt she screws you over. You should never have trusted her word. You were the only person dressed up. You picked your frown up from the ground and put on a convincing smile. Your father always said that confidence was the key to anything. Fake it until you make it.

You could feel the guys eyes trailing over you as you approached Natasha and her goons.

“Oh, my God!” Natasha spit her drink out in surprise.

“Thanks for inviting me, girls. This party is super fun!” you put your hands on your hips, sarcasm rolling over every word.

“Nice outfit,” she laughed sharing looks with her friend.

“I like your outfit, too,” you responded. “Except when I dress up as a frigid bitch,” you raised an eyebrow, ”I try not to look so constipated.”

With that said you turned on your heel and marched away, straight into a room with Tony. Your frown disappeared immediately at the sight of him.

“Hey, Tony.” He sat on the edge of keg turning his attention to you rather than the boring discussion about school behind him.

“Wow! What’s with the costume?” His eyes trailed appreciatively over you and unlike the disgust, you felt with the other men, a warm feeling spread inside.

“I just decided to dress up.” He didn’t need to know all the humiliating details. “Are you having fun?” You let a hand rest on his shoulder.

“I am now,” he answered trailing his hand up your arm to keep you close.

“I feel like we barely get to see each other…” You took a step closer to him, his cologne falling on you reminding you of the good old days.

“I know. I’m so busy with these case studies and hypos.” He let his arm fall to his side again.

“I know what you mean,” you nodded, “I can’t imagine doing all this and Callahan’s internship next year.“

He chuckled slightly to himself, “Oh, Y/N. You’ll never get the grades to qualify for one of those spots. You’re not smart enough, sweetie.” Why was he being this way again? 

“Am I high or something or did we not get into the same law school?” You took a step back from him.

“Yeah, but..” he trailed off like you knew what he meant.

“But what? We took the same LSATs and we’re taking the same classes.”  He was being unreasonable.

“I know, but come on, Y/N, be serious. You can do something more valuable with your time.”

You blinked at him finally realising what he was hinting at. “I’m never going to be good enough for you, am I?” The realisation fell over and hit you hard. He was never going to look at you as more than just a dumb blonde. Well, jokes on him. You were going to show them all just exactly who Y/N Woods was. No longer would you be the laughing stock.

“I’ll show you just how valuable Y/N Woods can be.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter to "Legally Blonde" - I'll admit I've hit a bit of a writer's block but I'll do my best to work through it. Enjoy! x

You went straight from the party to the nearest software store. If you wanted to be on the same playing field as the other’s you’d need to the newest computer on the market to help you out. You got curious looks from customer’s and employees alike but you couldn’t care less. 

A small cough gained your attention and you found the mystery nice man standing behind you. 

“Don’t ask,” you sighed. You did not want to hear him laugh at you as well.

“Wasn’t going to,” he said softly. “So… what are you doing here at-” he glanced at his watch, ”-11 PM?”

You held the box up for him to see. “New computer. Wish I could afford that,” he mumbled to himself. 

You elected to ignore it, not sure if he meant for you to hear it instead deciding to ask him a question. “I’m sorry, but I never actually caught your name?”

“Oh! James Barnes, “ he held a hand out that you barely managed to shake whilst holding the box, “but most people call me Bucky.”

“Bucky,” you let the name rest in your mouth for a minute, “I like it. I’m Y/N Woods.”

“Nice to meet you Y/N Woods.”

***

The computer was put to full use and instead of watching KUWTK you now spent the afternoons studying. You even went to the library at times. Bruce was nice enough to help you get the books that you couldn’t reach. He was probably the only one who hadn’t been giving you shit since you started here besides Bucky.

> _“So, you’ve filed a claim. What next?” Professor Stromwell asked the class. “Ms. Woods?”  
>  _
> 
> _“Don’t you need evidence?” You bit your lip hoping it was correct. She still scared the hell out of you._
> 
> _“Meaning?” She was digging now and you had to prove you knew this. Prove that you had earned your seat at Harvard._
> 
> _“Meaning you need reasonable belief that your claim should have evidentiary support?” She gave you a surprised but impressed look and addressed the class this time. “And what kind of evidentiary support…”_

You were about to die from studying as hard as you did but the feeling of achievement made every hour worth it. You even made Professor Pierce smile.

> _“And the purpose of diminished capacity is?” You raised your hand quickly praying for him take you instead of Natasha,_
> 
> _“To negate mens rea?”  
>  _
> 
> _He nodded, an almost proud smile adorning his face._

Tony and Natasha had no clue of the hurricane coming their way.

***

Peggy, from the salon, quickly became your closest friend in town. She was nice and supporting something you had been missing in your life. The two of you confided in each other and after hearing her long after her dog you decided enough was enough. That dirtbag did not get to keep  _her_  dog and get away with it. That’s why you found yourself along with Peggy in your car rolling into the driveway. 

If you could even call it a driveway with all the trash lying around. He even had a barrel with something burning inside. This was not looking good. 

“Are you ready?” Peggy sat nervously in the passenger seat avoiding looking at the trailer.

“No…” 

“Yes, you are!” you encouraged and somehow despite her nerves she got out of the car and knocked on the front of his door. 

“What the hell do you want?” A man with a huge potbelly swung the door open.

“I just thought that…” she looked at the floor as he came closer. 

“You just thought you could come here and show me what I’m definitely not missing?” he laughed as he took another drink from his beer. 

“That’s not why I came by,” she mumbled. Peggy was totally losing all confidence in herself, you had to help her. 

“How many times you gonna come over here begging me to take you back, huh?”

“Clint Barton?” you strutted up next to them asserting your authority by placing a hand on your hip. “I’m Y/N Woods. Miss Carter’s attorney. And I’m here to discuss the legal situation at hand.”

“Come again?” he scratched his head.

“Do you understand what subject matter jurisdiction is?” Thank god you actually listened in class and could remember any of the terms. 

“I didn’t think so,” you said after he shook his head, “Well, due to habeas corpus… you and Miss Carter had a common law marriage and due to the fact that you’ve retained this residence, Miss Carter is entitled to full canine property ownership and will be enforcing said ownership right now!” 

You got through that unscathed and he looked none the wiser. How he ever managed to hold Peggy down for eight years was a mystery to you. 

“Tell him, Peggy!” You could already hear the bastard laughing as he got ready for more mumbling.

Peggy’s lips curled before she sneered. “I’m taking the dog, you twat!” She pushed her way into the trailer and grabbed Rufus. The two of you left his home having got what you came for.

“We did it!” you cheered.

“Thank you,” she said softly kissing Rufus on the head. Turns out this lawyer thing actually was helpful. 

***

Class came and went and so did the triumphs and defeats. Seeing Natasha and Tony around campus broke your heart but also made your fighter spirit even greater. 

“According to Swinney vs. Neubert… Swinney, who was also a private sperm donor was allowed visitation rights as long as he came to terms with the hours set forth by the parents. So, if we’re sticking to past precedent… Mr. Latimer wasn’t stalking. He was clearly within his rights to ask for visitation. ” Tony argued.

Professor Pierce countered his argument, “But Swinney was a one-time sperm donor and our defendant was a habitual sperm donor who also happens to be harassing the parents in his quest for visitation.”

“But without this man’s sperm, the child in question wouldn’t exist.”

“Now you’re thinking like a lawyer.“ Tony turned to smile at Natasha basking in the praise.

Unfortunately, you didn’t see the same good point as Pierce did in his argument. “Yes, Ms. Woods?” Professor Callahan said.

“Although Mr. Stark makes an excellent point,” you lied but you had always been taught that being polite was the way forward, “I have to wonder if the defendant kept a thorough record of every sperm emission made throughout his life.” Your classmates snickered loudly at that to your confusion. It was a perfectly obvious question. 

Professor Callahan motioned for you to continue.

“Unless the defendant attempted to contact every single one-night stand to determine if a child resulted in those unions. He has no parental claim over this child whatsoever. Why now? Why this sperm?” you questioned. “And for that matter, all masturbatory emissions where his sperm was clearly not seeking an egg could be termed reckless abandonment.” 

“I believe you’ve just won your case.” Tony’s face fell and his mouth even opened to protest before he remembered his position in the hierarchy here. 

You couldn’t care less about his reactions all that mattered was that you had actually impressed a professor and most importantly yourself. The stink eye Natasha gave you didn’t even affect you. 

“Ms. Woods, you did well today.” Professor Pierce stopped you on the way out. He really thought so?

“You’re applying for my internship, aren’t you?” You were going to, but after that night with Tony, you were doubting yourself. “I don’t know.”

“You should. Do you have a resume?” You know what? Screw Tony. If the Professor thought you had potential, you weren’t going to waste it.

“I do! Here it is,” you fished a piece of paper out of your bag. 

“It’s pink,” he said.

“And it’s scented. I think it gives a little something extra,” you gave him a large smile as he stood looking at it with wide eyes. “Well, see you next class.” 

You strutted out just missing Bucky reaching Pierce’s side. “Do you think she woke up one morning and said ‘I think I’ll go to law school today’.” Pierce and Bucky’s eyes followed your retreating figure.

“I think she’s got a lot of potential,” Bucky said turning his back to the door. “Here’s the Carter file.”

“Smell this,” Callahan still wasn’t over what he had been handed. He held the paper up to Bucky’s nose. “What’s that?”

“It’s her resume.”

The corner’s of Bucky’s mouth turned up, “Smells good.” 

***

Time went by faster than you ever expected it would. You spent Christmas with Peggy in her small apartment. She cooked you a traditional British meal that tasted  _delicious_.

“I might have to come here every Christmas,” you warned her dapping your chin with a napkin.

“I would not mind that,” she laughed. It was nice to finally have friends.

The time off was freeing but you somehow missed going to school. The hustle and bustle of it all had become comfortable. You never thought you would ever say that. But when you finally came back you realised this is where you belonged - Tony or not. 

“What’s going on?” you asked as you attempted to see what the huge fuss in the hallway was about. 

“Callahan’s firm is defending a murder trial. His case load is so big, he’s taking first-year interns,” Bruce said.

“He picked them already?” Even if the chances of you being on that list were slim you still felt hope blooming in your chest.

“We got it, Tony!” Natasha shrieked happily smacking a huge kiss on his lips. Somehow, you weren’t be bothered and only pushed your way through them to see the list. 

Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark…

“That only leaves one for…” 

You couldn’t believe it. You were actually on it. “ _Me!_  Yes!” 

Natasha and Tony looked surprised and as did everyone else. “Tony, do you remember when we spent those four amazing hours in the hot tub after winter formal?” His jaw dropped at the memories your sultry voice brought back. “Yeah-no,” he coughed after remembering who stood next to him holding his hand. 

“This is so much better than that! Excuse me. I have some shopping to do.” You pushed your way through them leaving a disgruntled Natasha behind with a flushing Tony. You couldn’t care less. You finally showed him how valuable you were and could be!

 


	6. Chapter 6

You went to a few shops before finding the cutest black dress in Prada. It was perfect for work since all they ever wore were monochromes. If you had to put your pink clothing on the hanger for the moment to be taken seriously, so be it.

You smoothed your palms nervously down your thighs hoping the dress didn’t look creased. This was the first day as Pierce’s assistant and your nerves were all over the place. You finally had a place to prove your worth. The elevator dinged as it brought you to your final destination. Upon stepping out you immediately locked eyes with Tony and Natasha coming out from the opposite elevator. 

The three of you stood silently in front of each other for a moment until Tony coughed awkwardly leaving the situation. 

“You look nice today, Natasha,” you complimented wanting to turn over a new leaf. You no longer had your sight on Tony and if Natasha wanted to be with that _twat_ , as Peggy would have said, then she was allowed to do so.

“Thank you,” she nodded and it seemed like you were on the same page. There was no time for silly girl drama when you were working on an actual case. The olive branch you gave her, however, was only so long and you both quickly followed Tony’s footsteps to the long meeting table, sitting down with the others also awaiting Pierce’s arrival.

“We’re defending Sharon Carter whose wealthy husband was found shot to death in their Beacon Hill mansion.” Pierce barged through the doors and immediately got to work.

“Gold digger?” Tony asked a smirk gracing his face. It was the obvious road to go down.

“You’d think so since he was in his sixties but she was rich on her own,” Pierce said, “some kind of fitness empire.”

That rung a bell. “Sharon Atwell?” Pierce looked down quickly before confirming it was her maiden name. “Do you know her?”

“She’s a Delta Nu!” Every self- respecting sister knew Sharon Atwell. “She wasn’t in my pledge class but I used to take her class at the Los Angeles Sports Club. She’s amazing!” She gave the best motivational speeches and you were bummed when she stopped giving classes. You had her videos to train to but it just wasn’t the same as experiencing her energy in real life. 

“Amazing? How?” Pierce raised his eyebrows.

“She can make you lose three pounds in one class.” Who else could do that? “She’s completely gifted,” you raved missing the mocking look on Natasha’s face. 

“In all likelihood, she’s also completely guilty,” Pierce said, “She was seen standing over her husband’s dead body.”

This was not like the Sharon you knew. 

“By who?” Tony butted in desperate to join the conversation again. 

“His 25-year-old daughter and the pool boy,” Pierce answered before he was interrupted by the door opening again.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Your eyes widened as you saw Bucky walk through the doors. What was he doing here? “Excuse me.” 

“Everyone this is James Barnes, another associate. Top three in his class and former editor of ‘Harvard Law Review’. You’ve probably seen him lurking around campus doing my research.” He took a seat diagonally across from you smiling in recognition at you. “Thanks for the introduction.”

So, your previous assumption that he wasn’t a first year was correct. You just didn’t expect him to be this accomplished. Now, you felt slightly foolish for moaning about your problems to him.

Bucky looked just a composed as the times you had seen him before. This time he was suited up in a grey suit that accentuated his tanned skin. You sent a bright smile his way, already feeling more comfortable with his presence in the room.

“So. What about the murder weapon?” Pierce said returning to the case, “The gun is missing and the coroner said he’d been dead thirty minutes when the cops arrived.”

“Giving Sharon plenty of time to stash it,” Natasha said, a sour look on her face.

“I just don’t think Sharon could have done this. Exercise gives you endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people don’t shoot their husbands.” It made total sense. “They just don’t.” 

Despite the frowns from most of the people in the room, Bucky still smiled at you and for once you didn’t feel like a damn fool for speaking your mind. 

**

An hour later you were in a room at the prison with Sharon Carter listening to her version of the tragic event. 

“I saw my husband lying on the floor, blood pooling around him. I screamed my head off and Lokiand Carol ran inside.”

“Your stepdaughter and the pool boy came in seeing you standing over the body covered in your husband’s blood and you didn’t do it,” Pierce said clearly doubting her story. 

“Why would I kill my husband?” Sharon turned defensive. 

“Insurance, a love affair, hatred. The D.A. will come up with plenty of reasons,” Pierce listed as he walked around her. 

“I loved him,” she glared at him, lips wobbling at the thought of her husband. You believed her. 

“He was over 30 years older than you. That doesn’t look good to a jury.” Pierce argued trying to get her to confess, so he could plan a good defence. 

“Show them a picture of his dick. That might clear things up,” she crossed her arms daring him to respond to that. He certainly hadn’t expected that and neither had the rest of you. You admired her courage but from her position, she probably didn’t think she had much to lose. 

“Sharon,” he sighed, “I believe you, but a jury is going to want an alibi.” If she would only cooperate on this one tiny thing his job would be much easier. 

“I can’t give you that…” 

He rubbed his eyebrows frustrated, “Then I guess we’re done here for today.” He grabbed his briefcase and, with that said, marched out, the rest of you following slowly. 

You were the last to leave and as you reached Sharon a look of recognition flashed across her face. “I know you. You took my class in L.A.”

“I’m a Delta Nu, and a huge fan of yours!” you gushed to her. 

“You had the best high-kick I’ve ever seen,” she complimented you. “Are you one of my lawyers?”

“Sort of,” you said.

She sighed in relief, “Thank God one of you has a brain.” 

You only hoped that would be enough to help her get out of this sticky situation. Right now, you weren’t sure if Pierce even wanted to her to tell the truth.

***

“I’m the only one that believes her,” you told Peggy at your usual 4 o’clock appointment at the salon. “Pierce totally thinks she’s guilty.”

“That’s because men are cavemen who don’t-” she cut herself off as the door opened. 

 _‘It’s him’_ she mouthed excitedly. One late afternoon Peggy had confided in her crush on the mailman and you could see definitely see why. He was a tall mountain of muscles with a kind smile. He was just Peggy’s type. 

 _He’s coming over here,_ you mouthed to her and her smile fell and got replaced by what could only be described as cold hard fear. 

“I’ve got a package,” he stopped at her desk holding the machine out that needed a signature.

“He’s got a package,” you said encouragingly to Peggy but she only nodded. You smacked your lips together but signed and took the package for her. To your surprise, he bent down until he caught her eyes. “How are you doing today?”

“Fine,” she said with an uncomfortably big smile speaking through clenched teeth. “Good. See you later,” he smiled before leaving the building again. 

“That’s great Peggy, “ you said once her eyes had left his ass. “Is this the only interaction you two have ever had?” 

“No. Sometimes I say ‘alright’ instead of ‘fine’.” No wonder they were still pining after each other from afar. 

“Why don’t you offer him something to drink?” That’s all that is needed to get a guy talking, in your experience, Give him a way in and he’ll do the rest for you.

“What’s the point? I can’t even get a full sentence out when he’s around,” she muttered.

“Trust me, Peggy. You know what? I’ll show you a little manoeuvre my mother taught me. In my experience, it has a 99% success rate of getting a man’s attention and when used appropriately it has an 83% rate of return on a dinner invitation.” You stood up from the desk walking to the middle of the floor.

“It’s called ‘the bend and snap’. Watch this.” You put one leg forward, hands reaching towards the ground, “so you bend… and snap!” Your hands flew up as you straightened your posture, hands falling to position by your boobs. “Come on. You try it.”

She followed your lead but looked a little stiff. “Like this?” A woman from behind snapped her hands up. “Exactly!”

Soon enough all the women were trying it out and Peggy even looked like she enjoyed it once she got the hang of it. “Don’t forget to smile. That’s very important!” 

***

The case was wobbling without an alibi so you did what you had to do. You went to visit Sharon in prison and did what any Delta Nu sister would have done; you brought her a basket full of necessities like the entire Clinique skincare range and several magazines such as Cosmopolitan.

Pierce disregarded your thoughts of it being either the ex-wife or the daughter. Carol had a trust fund and therefore no reasonable explanation to want to kill her father and the ex-wife was in Aspen at the time. If he thought that was good enough, you had no say in changing his mind. He was still your superior. 

“How are you? You look so… orange,” you spoke into the phone looking at Sharon sitting on the other side of the glass that separated you. “I’m just glad it’s you and not Pierce,” she sighed rubbing her eyes. She looked more tired than when you had last seen her.

“He means well,” you defended him knowing that despite his shortcomings he was a brilliant lawyer. “I have to tell you the real reason I came here. Professor Pierce says we really need your alibi.” 

She shook her head. “I can’t. You don’t understand.” 

“Who could understand better than me.” The men had already made their minds up and Natasha was reduced to a secretary as Pierce sent her out to fetch things for him all the time, so you truly were the only one left with an open mind. And you were a Delta Nu sister

“It’s so shameful.” Tears began welling up in her eyes. 

“Whatever it is, Sharon, it could save you.” Even if it was bad enough to make her cry it couldn’t possibly be worse than being judged guilty of murder. 

“That’s just it. It would ruin me,” she held herself tightly as she continued: “I’ve made my fortune on the ability to perfect women’s bodies…” She really was a miracle worker - she helped you get to the size you wanted.

“On the day of Heyworth’s murder I was getting…” she mumbled something into the phone you were incapable of hearing. “What?” 

She was once again mumbled something and you gave her the same frown. ”I was getting liposuction!” she nearly yelled this time. Your mouth fell open. She had liposuction? “Oh, my God!” She was right, this would ruin her.

“I know! I’m a fraud!” she was nearly hysteric now. “If my fans knew that I bought it I would lose everything! I’ve already lost my husband. I’d rather go to jail than lose my reputation.” You knew exactly what she meant. After heinous months working to get acknowledged, you couldn’t imagine losing it all again. 

“Your secret’s safe with me.” You promised on Delta Nu, something worth more than your own life. 

***

The next day you all met up once again to discuss what to do. Pierce marched through the door immediately ordering Natasha to get him a coffee. She frowned but did as he said returning quickly.

“According to this communique from the prison, our client apparently had a visit from her sister.” He gave you a pointed look. “Anyone, you know?”

“Yes. I went to visit her.” No point in lying to him.

“What the hell do you mean you went to visit her?” 

“I went to get her alibi,” you shrugged nonchalantly. No reason to get mad, you thought.

“Did you get it?” 

You nodded, “It’s really good but I can’t tell you.”

“Why the hell not?” his fists clenched as he tried to control his frustration.

“Because I promised her I’d keep it a secret and I can’t break the bonds of sisterhood.” Pierce looked like he was on the verge of breaking. 

“Screw sisterhood! This is a murder trial not some scandal at the sorority house. I want the alibi!”

“I can’t give it to you.” A promise was a promise. “But I can tell you she’s innocent.” As you discussed with Pierce you failed to notice the impressed smile on Bucky’s face. 

“Mrs. Carter Vandermark is on line two for you.” A (real) secretary came in pointing to Pierce. “Someone reason with her while I take this call.” Pierce stomped out the room.

“Just tell him the alibi. We’ll lose this case if you don’t,” Tony said.

“Then we’re not very good lawyers.” There had to be another way, where you could win the case without betraying Sharon’s trust in you.

“If you tell him, he’ll probably hire you as a summer associate. Who cares about Sharon. Think about yourself.” How come you had never noticed how much of a douche he was when you were dating?

“I gave her my word,” you said. He had to know that meant something. 

“So what?” He clearly didn’t. All he cared about himself. Even Natasha frowned at his words.

“The ex-wife seems to unconcerned with the fact that her interview is today. She’s at a spa,” Pierce said as he re-entered the room.

“Isn’t that like your mothership,” Natasha snarked, taking the opportunity to speak.

“I could go if you want me to.” You chose to offer your assistance rather than engage in some petty drama again. Pierce considered for a moment, “James? Go with her.” 

Bucky who had sat quietly at the end of the table throughout the entire ordeal looked up from the stack of papers he was reading. “Yes, sir.”

Great! You could finally get to know him better. You smiled at Bucky, bending down to grab your handbag waiting for him in the doorway as he assembled his papers.

“Get that alibi,” Pierce muttered angrily to Bucky as he passed him to which Bucky sent him an uncomfortable nod.

“I’ll try my best, sir.”


End file.
